


Jet Black Hearts 2.18: Tara Benchley

by voleuse



Series: Jet Black Hearts [40]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: Hollywood WeeklyinterviewsTara Benchley.
Series: Jet Black Hearts [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979008
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Jet Black Hearts 2.18: Tara Benchley

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 2.18, "Hollywood Babylon."

It's midnight in Barstow and Tara Benchley is sitting outside In-N-Out treating herself to a double-double and animal-style fries. In daylight, the star of _Hell Hazers II: The Reckoning_ and _FearDotCom_ is customarily swarmed by her fans. Wearing her hair up in a messy ponytail and practically swimming in a USC sweatshirt, though, Benchley is functionally anonymous.

**TB** Honestly, I'd kill for a milkshake, but I'm already going to be in enough trouble with my nutritionist.

**HW** It's a little early in the year to start prepping for beach season, isn't it?

**TB** Don't I wish! But filming for _Santa Monica Murders_ starts in February.

**HW** Brrrrr! 

**TB** I know, right? But I'm looking forward to spending some time in the sun.

**HW** Was most of _Hell Hazers_ filmed at night?

**TB** All the outdoor scenes were, and the last action sequence--

**HW** Right, when you and your co-stars are running from the...

**TB** (laughs) Nice try. Spoilers! 

**HW** Rumors online suggest that not all the scares in the movie are special effects.

**TB** All untrue, though marketing wouldn't want me to tell you that.

**HW** And the deaths?

**TB** Were a tragedy. I can't really speak to that, though, out of respect for the families.

**HW** Of course. But it must have been difficult for you?

**TB** When you work such long hours with the same people for weeks, you get to be like a family, you know? And we're all working towards the same goal.

**HW** _Hell Hazers_.

**TB** Exactly! We're all dedicated to, you know, bringing some entertainment and, like, hope to our audiences. It's kind of like my mission in life.

**HW** Was it difficult to move on so quickly from _Hell Hazers_ to your current production?

**TB** _Desert Demons_ definitely has a different feel, but at their hearts, I think both films have the same message of teamwork and determination.

**HW** And the trademark feminism your films are known for?

**TB** That would be a whole different interview, I think.


End file.
